<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prólogo by Fares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882538">Prólogo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fares/pseuds/Fares'>Fares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morlim's song [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Español | Spanish, Galego | Galician, Galician Character, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, POV First Person, So it begins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fares/pseuds/Fares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>* Le doy al botón de «publicar» y me escondo debajo de la mesa *</em>
</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morlim's song [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>* Le doy al botón de «publicar» y me escondo debajo de la mesa *</em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>—¡Entonces las profecías de las viejas canciones se han cumplido de alguna manera! —dijo Bilbo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>—¡Claro! —dijo Gandalf—. ¿Y por qué no tendrían que cumplirse? ¿No dejarás de creer en las profecías sólo porque ayudaste a que se cumplieran?</em>
</p><p><em>El Hobbit</em>, J. R. R. Tolkien</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A Coruña</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>12 horas antes de la crecida del Sonorona</strong>
</p><p>El almacén huele a plástico duro, productos de limpieza y humedad. Nada exagerado ni desagradable, sólo lo justo para cumplir las expectativas de cualquiera sobre cómo se supone que debe oler un almacén. Me muevo entre las cajas amontonadas sin apenas levantar la vista de la libreta sobre la que no dejo de garabatear. Las luces parpadean y hacen bailar mi mala letra sobre el papel pautado.</p><p>—¿Cantos tercios quedan?</p><p>La voz de mi jefe llega amortiguada desde la habitación contigua. No necesito verlo para saber que está inclinado sobre la barra del bar, con los antebrazos apoyados sobre la superficie de madera y dejándose los ojos en lo que quiera que esté leyendo en su móvil. Nada que tenga que ver con el inventario semanal, por supuesto, aunque eso sea lo que "estamos" haciendo.</p><p>—Dúas caixas enteiras —le contesto de memoria mientras aparto una caja plastificada de zumos de manzana para anotar cuántas quedan detrás—. ¿Cantas pido?</p><p>—Outras dúas, polo menos. ¿Como imos da sen alcohol?</p><p>—Ben, pero andamos xustos de gaseosas. Aviseite o domingo pasado.</p><p>—Apunteino… nalgures.</p><p>Suspiro, cansada, mientras repaso los últimos estantes del fondo, apunto la cantidad de botes extragrandes de frutos secos y me dirijo hacia la salida. Subo las escaleras escribiendo unas últimas notas en el margen de la hoja y apago la luz antes de cerrar la puerta, que me responde con un chirrido entrecortado.</p><p>
  <em>«Nota mental: decirle a Sito que engrase las bisagras».</em>
</p><p>Las luces del bar son mucho más agradables que las del almacén, más cálidas y mejor distribuidas. No hay sombras danzantes en los rincones ni auras inquietantes. Fran está inclinado sobre la barra, tal como imaginaba, tecleando ágilmente sobre la pantalla táctil de su móvil. Paso a su lado sin que se entere, voy hasta la caja registradora, cojo una servilleta arrugada que hay al lado y se la pongo delante.</p><p>—Apuntáchelo aquí.</p><p>Él mira el papelajo con curiosidad y, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se vuelve hacia mí.</p><p>—Xa o sabía.</p><p>Suelto un bufido, a medio camino entre una carcajada y un suspiro de resignación, y finjo que me coloco bien las gafas para ocultar la sonrisa que le devuelvo sin querer. No sé ni para qué me molesto en disimular: soy incapaz de enfadarme con él y lo sabe.</p><p>Fran es un buenazo y un jefe genial, pero un completo desastre de persona. Sigue a rajatabla la máxima de «si no aprendo cómo se hace nadie puede obligarme a hacerlo», así que su "trabajo" consiste en echarse a un lado y dejar trabajar a los demás. Un plan horrible en el noventa por ciento de los casos, pero que a él le funciona de maravilla. Porque es un completo desastre, sí, pero de esa forma pura e inocente que hace imposible afeárselo, como esa torpeza que encuentras adorable en los niños pequeños y que eleva al máximo todos tus instintos de protección. ¿Quién podría darle la espalda a alguien así? ¿Quién lo dejaría tirado? No. Te quedas. Y lo haces porque quieres, porque es lo natural, hasta que un día deja de parecerte extraño trabajar de refuerzo los fines de semana y tener los teléfonos de todos los proveedores en la marcación rápida del móvil.</p><p>Miro el reloj de pared una última vez y me apresuro a terminar las cuatro cosas que quiero dejar listas antes de irme. Fran vuelve a lo suyo, aunque ahora es la servilleta la que parece haber reclamado toda su atención; la mira como si no hubiera visto ninguna antes o como si esperara alguna especie de revelación divina hasta que, de repente, chasquea la lengua.</p><p>—¡Ah, iso! Chamáronte por teléfono fai un anaco.</p><p>Ni siquiera voy a tratar de seguir la autopista mental que le ha llevado a relacionar una cosa con la otra; sólo pensar en intentarlo ya me agota. En lugar de eso dirijo la mano hacia el bolsillo del pantalón donde guardo el móvil, lo saco y pulso el botón de encendido. La pantalla parpadea con notificaciones de <em>twitter</em> y <em>whatsapp</em>, pero ninguna llamada perdida.</p><p>—¿Quen? —le pregunto, extrañada. Nadie me llama nunca al trabajo.</p><p>—Non me lembro.</p><p>—Fran —suspiro lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. Es tarde, estoy cansada y quiero irme a casa.</p><p>—Apunteino —se defiende él.</p><p>—¿Nalgures? —aventuro con sorna, perdida ya toda esperanza. Pero para mi sorpresa Fran se saca otra servilleta del bolsillo y me la tiende.</p><p>—Aquí.</p><p>
  <em>«Anda, pues al final sí que había relación…».</em>
</p><p>Recojo el papel doblado y leo las cuatro palabras mal escritas que hay en él: <em>LAURA. QUE A CHAMES</em>. El estómago se me contrae como si me hubiera comido un cable pelado y acabara de darme un calambrazo. Lo disimulo casi tan bien como la sonrisa de hace un rato —o sea, mal— y salgo de detrás de la barra carraspeando para intentar disipar el nudo que comienza a formarse en mi garganta. Antes de llegar a la puerta del trastero que usamos como habitación para el personal ya tengo la boca completamente seca. He olvidado todo lo que quería hacer antes de irme, pero no podría importarme menos. Recojo la mochila de la taquilla, descuelgo la cazadora del perchero y salgo con las llaves de la moto ya en la mano.</p><p>—Marcho —digo con la voz tomada—. Vémonos en dúas semanas. Intenta non prenderlle lume a nada.</p><p>—¡Un momento! ¡Quieta parada! —Fran me mira como si lo estuviera amenazando con un cuchillo jamonero; por un momento temo que vaya a preguntarme si me encuentro bien porque nunca sé cuál es la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta, pero sus preocupaciones van en otra dirección—. ¿Como que dúas semanas? —Su mirada de desconcierto es tan genuina que si no estuviera tan desencajada ahora mismo habría soltado una carcajada.</p><p>—O próximo finde non veño —le explico con calma—. Teño competición en Carballo, aviseite fai un mes. Está subliñado no almanaque.</p><p>Fran sigue la dirección que le indica mi brazo extendido y se queda mirando el calendario como si acabara de brotar de la pared.</p><p>
  <em>«Si me pregunta desde cuándo tenemos ese almanaque le tiro la cafetera industrial a la cabeza».</em>
</p><p>—¿Entón non vas vir?</p><p>—¡Vai rañala, Fran! —Me agacho para pasar por debajo de la reja a medio bajar—. ¡E deixa todo pechado cando saias!</p><p>—Si, si —contesta él desde el interior del local—. ¡Ata o venres!</p><p>No sé si lo dice a propósito o no, pero a estas alturas ya me da igual.</p><p>—Dígocho en serio, Fran: ¡un día vou saír pola porta e non me vas ver máis!</p><p>El aire helado de la calle me hace cosquillas en la cara. Para estar a mediados de octubre hace ya bastante frío. El cielo está despejado, pero las farolas le quitan toda la magia: no se ve ni una estrella y la luna, de haberla, está oculta tras algún edificio. Camino veinte metros por la acera desierta hasta donde he aparcado la moto, jugueteando con las llaves y disfrutando el olor a salitre en cada racha de viento. Debe haber marejada.</p><p>El frío y el mar me sientan bien. Tanto que tras sacar el casco del baúl vuelvo a dejarlo sobre el asiento de la moto en lugar de ponérmelo. No, no voy a esperar a llegar a casa; voy a llamarla ahora. <em>Tengo</em> que llamarla ahora.</p><p>Saco el móvil del bolsillo de nuevo y deslizo el dedo sobre la pantalla para hacer desaparecer las notificaciones antes de buscar su nombre en la agenda. Siento una punzada en el pecho —<em>esa</em> punzada— cuando lo encuentro y se me agarrotan los dedos de la mano. La sacudo con fuerza para hacer desaparecer el hormigueo y me río de mí misma y de mi estúpida ansiedad. Tardo más de un minuto en conseguir pulsar el botón de llamada, aunque me cuesta aún más no colgar inmediatamente después. Me acerco el teléfono a la oreja y cuento los tonos como si fueran las campanadas de fin de año: uno, dos, tres… espera, ¿esos eran los cuartos? Y cuando empiezo a creer que no va a descolgar, el zumbido de la estática me cosquillea en el oído arrastrando consigo el sonido de una televisión encendida de fondo.</p><p>—<em>¿Sabes la hora que es?</em> —me recibe su voz del otro lado del teléfono—. <em>¿Qué quieres?</em></p><p>Titubeo, indecisa entre el «hola» y el «lo siento». Me muerdo el labio inferior y me obligo a tragarme ambos.</p><p>—Me llamaste al trabajo —digo con toda la neutralidad de la que soy capaz, aunque no puedo evitar que acabe sonando como una pregunta. Empiezo a temer que Fran se haya equivocado al apuntar el nombre.</p><p>—<em>Ah, es verdad.</em></p><p>El fastidio es tan evidente en su voz que estoy segura de que se había olvidado. Durante un momento sólo se oye la televisión —publicidad de alguna marca de cosméticos— y no sé si debo decir algo más o esperar a que sea ella la que se explique.</p><p>—¿Ha pasado algo?</p><p>—<em>Es muy tarde</em> —se limita a repetir con el mismo tono molesto—. <em>Ven al </em>Sic Mundus<em> mañana a las diez. Será más fácil resolverlo en persona.</em></p><p>—¿Adri y Sara están bien?</p><p>—<em>Sí, sí, ¿por qué no iban a estarlo? Mañana, en el </em>Sic Mundus<em>. E intenta no llegar tarde, tengo más cosas que hacer.</em></p><p>—Yo…</p><p>La estática se interrumpe de golpe y la luz del móvil se refleja en mi mejilla, por si necesitaba una segunda confirmación de que me ha colgado. Me quedo mirando el fondo de pantalla como una imbécil hasta que la iluminación se apaga de nuevo y la foto de la playa desaparece.</p><p>—… también.</p><p>Apoyo las manos en las rodillas y agacho la cabeza, respirando despacio. No ha cambiado nada. Hablar con ella siempre me deja esa sensación de vértigo e irrealidad. Cualquiera diría que a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero supongo que hay ciertas cosas que ni la familiaridad puede suavizar.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>10 horas antes de la crecida del Sonorona</strong>
</p><p>Llego a casa pasada la una. Por el sonido de los disparos y las explosiones que me recibe al entrar, Sofía y Marcos aún siguen despiertos, atrapados en alguna buena racha de <em>Overwatch</em>. Cierro la puerta con el pie, dejo la mochila en el suelo y empiezo a desabrocharme los botones de presión de la cazadora en modo automático. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que <em>Legolas</em> ha salido corriendo de sabe dios dónde para venir a restregarse en mis piernas. Marcos asoma la cabeza por el pasillo poco después, cuando oye el tintineo metálico de mis llaves en el aparador de la entrada.</p><p>—¡Ei! —me saluda con esa energía que envidio tanto, repasándome de arriba abajo con la mirada—. ¿E o leite?</p><p>—¿Que leite?</p><p>—¿Non liches as mensaxes?</p><p>El recuerdo de las notificaciones que ignoré antes de llamar a Laura se abre paso poco a poco entre las telarañas de mi mente. Suspiro, cansada, llevándome una mano a la frente. Creo que va a dolerme la cabeza.</p><p>—Esquecinme. Síntoo.</p><p>—Boh, tanto da, non sexas parva —dice él restándole importancia—. ¿Xa ceaches? Vero fixo tarta de galletas.</p><p>Cuelgo la cazadora en el perchero de la entrada y, por fin, reparo en el gato atigrado que me está dejando los bajos de los pantalones llenos de pelos. Me agacho para acariciarlo pero él se hace el digno y se aleja con el rabo levantado, orgulloso de haber llamado mi atención para poder despreciarla como es debido.</p><p>—Non teño fame —suspiro, recogiendo la mochila del suelo.</p><p>—¿Seguro? —insiste Marcos con gesto preocupado—. Podo facer algo rápido, se non che apetece cociñar…</p><p>—Graciñas, de verdade, pero estou moi cansa. Só quero darme unha ducha quente e durmir cen anos.</p><p>—¡Conta comigo! —oigo a Sofía desde el salón donde los sonidos de batalla continúan—. ¡Para durmir cen anos, digo, non para ducharnos xuntas!</p><p>Veo el leve rubor que enciende las mejillas pecosas de Marcos y cómo intenta ocultarlo con una sonrisilla nerviosa.</p><p>—Grazas pola aclaración, cariño, pero non facía falta.</p><p>—Fala por ti —le susurro dándole un golpecito en el hombro al pasar a su lado—. Eu xa me estaba facendo ilusións.</p><p>Su cara sube varios tonos en la escala de rojos y lo oigo farfullar algo entre dientes antes de regresar al salón, donde su novia lo recibe con una carcajada. Para ser tan extrovertido, Marcos es increíblemente pudoroso. Por lo general intentamos no recrearnos mucho, pero a veces lo sirve tan en bandeja que es imposible no molestarlo un poco… siempre dentro de los límites de la broma, claro; la burla no está permitida en nuestra casa.</p><p>Otra de las cosas que no se permiten en esta casa es entrar en las habitaciones de los demás sin permiso, y menos mal, porque el caos que me recibe cuando abro la puerta de la mía no es algo que quiera compartir con nadie. Dejo la mochila junto al escritorio, ignorando la montaña de apuntes de Biomecánica y Fisiología del Ejercicio que tengo desparramados sobre la mesa, y recojo el pijama del respaldo de la silla. La cama está sin hacer desde por la mañana, pero ahora ya no tiene mucho sentido ponerse a arreglarla. Me voy directa al baño, me doy una ducha rápida que no me relaja ni la mitad de lo que debería y regreso a la habitación con los hombros aún más hundidos que antes. La bola de pelo que a veces se hace pasar por mi gato ya se ha acomodado en la silla del escritorio y yo me derrumbo sobre la cama como un árbol recién talado. Si no me hubiera olvidado de poner el móvil a cargar no me habría levantado hasta por la mañana. Pero me levanto y al hacerlo recuerdo que aún tengo mensajes sin leer.</p><p>Vuelvo a tumbarme en la cama con el móvil en la mano. Tengo tres conversaciones con mensajes pendientes.</p><p>La primera es la del grupo de clase, que tengo silenciado de por vida y al que ni me molesto en entrar. La segunda —<em>The Bad Beatles</em>— es la del grupo del piso; leo por encima los treinta y siete mensajes nuevos que se resumen en Marcos quejándose porque Vero se ha gastado toda la leche en hacer su tarta de galletas, Vero echándole en cara que fue él el que le pidió que hiciera la tarta y Sofía preguntándome si puedo pillar un par de litros de semidesnatada en el 24 horas al volver del trabajo, todo ello aderezado con una serie aleatoria de <em>gifs</em> y emoticonos.</p><p>La última conversación marcada con un circulito verde es la de Eva.</p><p>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> t puedes creer q me acaban d echar la bronca en el trabajo xq un cliente se ha llevado un boli dl mostrador?? [19:32]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> q no los regalan dicen [19:33]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> pero si son propaganda electoral d hace 2 años!!! [19:34]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> puff gentuza [19:35]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> rodrigo es un imbecil [21:13]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> x si no t lo habia comentado nunca [21:14]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> t hace una videollamada cuando llegues a casa?? necesito gritarle a alguien [23:47]</em>
</p><p>Miro la hora en el despertador de la mesilla —porque mirarla en la esquina superior izquierda del móvil que tengo delante de la cara es jugar en modo fácil— y me planteo no contestar, pero justo cuando voy a cerrar la aplicación el mensaje de «en línea» aparece bajo su nombre. Ya es tarde para fingir que no he leído los mensajes, así que pongo el móvil en horizontal y tecleo con los pulgares.</p><p>
  <em>Mejor otro día. Ya he cubierto mi cupo de malhumor ajeno de hoy. [01:44]</em>
</p><p>La respuesta es casi inmediata.</p><p>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> mala noche?? [01:45]</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Podría decirse. [01:45]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> como d mala?? [01:45]</em>
  <br/>
  <em>4 sobre 10 en la escala Laura. [01:46]</em>
</p><p>Leo la línea que acabo de escribir y frunzo el ceño. ¿En serio? ¿Un cuatro? Apenas hemos cruzado más de tres frases. Sí, ha sido tan desagradable como siempre y sí, me ha agriado la noche, ¿pero un cuatro?</p><p><em><strong>[Eva]</strong> la bruja ha vuelto?? no se habia derretido en las seychelles en verano?? [01:48]</em><br/><em>Aparentemente no. [01:49]</em><br/><em>Quedamos mañana, para hablar. [01:49]</em><br/><em><strong>[Eva]</strong> hablar??? JA! [01:50]</em> <em><strong><br/>[Eva] </strong>menudo eufemismo [01:50]<strong><br/>[Eva]</strong> y tu aceptaste claro [01:50]</em><br/><em><strong>[Eva]</strong> si es q no eres mas tonta xq no t dejan [01:51]</em><br/><em><strong>[Eva]</strong> d verdad, con la mala hostia q tienes y lo mal q la repartes [01:52]</em><br/><em>Gracias. [01:54]</em><br/><em>Tú sí que sabes animarme. [01:55]</em><br/><em><strong>[Eva]</strong> es q no deberia tener q animarte, thats the point!!!! [01:56]</em></p><p>Eva y yo hemos tenido esta conversación tantas veces que ya nos saltamos las partes aburridas. Que no debo dejar que me perturbe, que no se lo merece; que no debo acudir como una polilla a la luz cada vez que decide dar señales de vida ni sufrir por su ausencia cuando decide no darlas; que no puedo dejar que controle hasta el más mínimo matiz de mi existencia ni vivir condicionada por lo que vaya a pensar de cada una de mis decisiones; que si sólo va a hacerme daño tal vez sería mejor cortar por lo sano… Todas esas cosas que conozco a la perfección en la teoría y que soy incapaz de aplicar en la práctica.</p><p>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> you have no power over me!!!! eso es lo unico q deberias decirle cuando la veas mañana [02:02]</em>
  <br/>
  <em>También podría pronunciar su nombre tres veces. A lo mejor desaparece. [02:05]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> … [02:06]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> mira, hare como q no he leido eso [02:07]</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿…? [02:07]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> q acabas d mezclar beetlejuice con dentro dl laberinto, alba [02:08]</em>
</p><p>Suelto una carcajada involuntaria.</p><p>
  <em>¿Y qué más da? Son lo mismo. [02:09]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> no vayas x ahi q al final la liamos [02:10]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> t lo advierto [02:10]</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Friki… [02:11]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> dice la d los nombres rusos impronunciables [02:11]</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿Cuáles? ¿Kristin Otto, Britta Steffen, Ranomi Kromowidjojo? [02:13]</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Son nadadoras olímpicas, Eva. [02:13]</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cultura del deporte. [02:13]</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Y ninguna es rusa, por cierto. [02:13]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> ya ya lo q tu digas [02:13]</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Al menos existen en el mundo real. [02:14]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> preguntale a alguien dl mundo real a quien conoce, si a darth vader o a la kromowaitikaka esa!! [02:15]</em>
</p><p>Esta vez mi carcajada resuena tan alto que <em>Legolas</em> sacude las orejas y me mira con cara de fastidio. Le echo la lengua como respuesta y él se revuelve en la silla para darme la espalda, ofreciéndome una dramática panorámica de su trasero en el proceso. A veces juraría que sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo en cada momento… y que lo disfruta.</p><p>
  <em>Oye, es tarde. ¿Hablamos mañana? [02:19]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> obvio?? [02:20]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> achucha a legolas d mi parte!!! [02:20]</em>
</p><p>Me niego a achucharlo porque no se lo merece —y porque implicaría levantarse de la cama—, pero lo enfoco con el móvil y le saco una foto rápida. Se la envío a Eva a pesar de que sólo se le ve el lomo y ella me llena la pantalla de corazoncitos de colores.</p><p>Me quito las gafas y las dejo sobre la mesilla, con las patillas plegadas. Dejo el móvil justo al lado, enchufado al cargador, y me giro sobre el colchón para envolverme con el edredón. Me quedo mirando el techo durante un buen rato hasta que oigo una vibración sobre el contrachapado. No tengo la menor intención de leer ni un sólo mensaje nuevo hasta mañana, ni siquiera cuando suena una segunda vez; ni una tercera, ni una cuarta… pero a la sexta pongo los ojos en blanco y me estiro para alcanzarlo.</p><p>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> esto se me da fatal, ya lo sabes [02:33]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> pero vengo a recordart q eres genial [02:34]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> y q no necesitas la aprobacion d nadie [02:35]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> y q puedo coger un avión para darle una paliza a esa bruja en cualquier momento [02:37]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> o para atiborrarme d tarta d queso contigo, lo q prefieras [02:38]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> en fin, q si necesitas algo, lo q sea, you have my sword [02:40]</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>[Eva]</strong> tq [02:40]</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>5 horas antes de la crecida del Sonorona</strong>
</p><p>Me despierto temprano. Consigo fingir que sigo dormida durante casi diez minutos completos, pero la actuación pierde credibilidad cuando oigo a Vero levantarse para irse a trabajar. No hace mucho ruido —nunca lo hace—, pero sí el suficiente para que mi cerebro se focalice en él.</p><p>Echo la mano fuera de la cama y consigo que aterrice justo sobre mis gafas con una precisión de la que me siento particularmente orgullosa. Me las pongo antes de mirar la hora en el despertador. He debido de dormir unas cuatro horas, que son cuatro horas más de las que esperaba. No está mal. <em>Legolas</em> está enroscado debajo del edredón, encajado en mi barriga, como todas las mañanas. Le rasco la cabeza entre las orejas y se estira, empujándome con las patas.</p><p>—Buenos días, bola de pelo —susurro, encogiéndome para enterrar la nariz en el pelaje de su cuello. Puedo sentir su ronroneo como una vibración relajante que se extiende por todo mi cráneo—. Al menos espero que lo sean para alguien.</p><p>El gato restriega la cabeza contra mi barbilla, encantado con las atenciones. Un peluche por las mañanas, un Monstruo del Averno el resto del día; así es como es y así hay que quererlo.</p><p>Tengo un <em>whatsapp</em> de Eva de las 03:18 de la mañana: un <em>gif</em> de un tipo raro con sombrero gritando <em>«you can do it»</em> y un enlace de <em>Spotify</em>. Sonrío y tecleo un rápido <em>«I go for it, babe»</em> antes de ponerme los auriculares y darle al <em>play</em>. </p><p>
  <em>I don’t like your little games,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>don’t like your tilted stage,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>the role you made me play,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>of the fool,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>no, I don’t like you.</em>
</p><p>La voz de Taylor Swift lo inunda todo de esa forma en la que sólo ella sabe hacerlo. Sonrío. Por supuesto que ésta es la canción que necesitaba esta mañana; por supuesto que Eva lo sabía; y por supuesto que voy a escucharla en bucle hasta la hora de la cita.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>2 horas antes de la crecida del Sonorona</strong>
</p><p>El <em>Sic Mundus</em> es una de esas cafeterías pretenciosas que están tan de moda últimamente, un batiburrillo de <em>chic</em> y <em>cool</em> y otros anglicismos que no sabemos usar bien donde lo ibicenco se mezcla con lo caribeño, lo barroco y lo moderno sin el menor sentido lógico o estético. Un refugio para niños ricos que no pueden permitirse verdaderos lujos, en definitiva, pero que se sienten mejor pagando cuatro euros por un café con leche.</p><p>Me pregunto a qué olerá su almacén. Seguro que ahí no se han gastado ni un duro.</p><p>Me siento en una de las mesas que están más cerca de la puerta, pegada a la cristalera que da a la calle. El ambiente recargado del local no me molesta tanto si puedo dejar vagar la vista sobre los Cantones y los jardines de fuera. Una forma de no estar del todo aquí tan válida como cualquier otra, supongo. El camarero se acerca en seguida, todo pompa y sonrisas; un poco demasiado estirado para mi gusto, pero la amabilidad es genuina. Dudo si pedirle una valeriana, pero acabo pidiendo un café. Me siento bien; estoy bien; puedo con esto. Un minuto después tengo el café ya en la mesa, caliente y espumoso. Tiene bastante mejor pinta que el que hago yo. El camarero lo acompaña con un pedazo de bizcocho casero y una sonrisa aún más brillante. Definitivamente mucho mejor que como lo hago yo.</p><p>Faltan diez minutos para la hora así que intento tomármelo con calma. Me entretengo leyendo los últimos comentarios de <em>twitter</em> y desmigajando el bizcocho en el café, pero el enjambre de abejas de mi estómago se impacienta más y más a cada segundo. Tal vez debería haberme pedido la valeriana después de todo. Estoy a punto de levantar la mano para llamar al camarero cuando la veo llegar.</p><p>Laura entra por la puerta un minuto antes de las diez. Puede que tenga muchos defectos, pero la falta de puntualidad no es uno de ellos. Con su fular, sus gafas de sol, el abrigo de alguna firma importante y el bolso que sostiene con el antebrazo parece que acaba de salir de alguna película clásica americana. Se ha teñido el pelo desde la última vez que la vi; ahora lo lleva de un color rojizo oscuro. Le queda bien.</p><p>Camina directa hacia mi mesa y yo la saludo con la mano.</p><p>—¿No podías venir vestida como una persona normal?</p><p>Lo que Laura considera inadecuado para una persona normal es un chándal y una bolsa de deportes. Podría explicarle que, ya que voy a perderme todas las clases de la mañana por su culpa, había decidido ir a entrenar a la piscina antes de comer y pasarme el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca. También podría confesarle que la experiencia me ha demostrado que necesitaré liberar muchas endorfinas después de hablar con ella y que, medicación aparte, el deporte es la manera más rápida y efectiva que conozco de hacerlo. Podría, incluso, entrar a discutir lo despectivos y clasistas que resultan ese tipo de comentarios para las personas que los sufren, pero lo único que hago es esbozar una sonrisa vacía y recostarme contra el respaldo de la silla.</p><p>—Me he dejado el vestido de fiesta en la otra mochila, gracias por darte cuenta. ¿Tú como estás?</p><p>—Ahórrate el sarcasmo —responde quitándose las gafas de sol y apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara con un movimiento de cabeza demasiado entrenado para ser natural—; sólo ha sido un comentario.</p><p>Laura se sienta a la mesa frente a mí, dejando el abrigo doblado con delicadeza sobre el respaldo de la silla y el bolso estratégicamente colocado al alcance de la mano. El camarero regresa con la misma sonrisa impertérrita y ella le pide un <em>cappuccino</em>. Le da tantas indicaciones sobre el tipo de taza, la temperatura de la leche y la cantidad de cacao que me hubiera dado tiempo a volver a casa y cambiarme. Sé que no me dirigirá la palabra hasta que todo esté a su gusto, así que espero pacientemente a que la sirvan para que pueda decirme de una vez por qué estamos aquí.</p><p>—Acabemos rápido, ¿sí? Tengo que ir al banco después de esto —murmura para sí misma sacando un móvil de última generación de su bolso. Aparto la vista de la ventana y la veo deslizar el dedo por la pantalla en varias direcciones antes de que se decida a mirarme a la cara—. Nos vamos del país y hay algunas cosas tuyas en casa. Iba a mandártelas por correo, pero no recuerdo tu dirección.</p><p>Reconozco que, de todas las cosas que había llegado a imaginar, ésa no estaba en la lista.</p><p>—Espera… ¿qué?</p><p>—No me mires así —protesta frunciendo los labios—. Te has cambiado de piso tantas veces que…</p><p>—No, eso no —la interrumpo gesticulando con las manos—. ¿Os vais del país?</p><p>Laura sonríe con una espontaneidad que no había visto en ella desde que era pequeña.</p><p>—A Joaquín le han ofrecido un puesto en una multinacional importantísima, así que nos vamos a vivir a uno de esos países árabes tan ricos, Radar o Hassán o… ¡yo qué sé! Uno de esos que están en el desierto.</p><p>—¿A vivir? ¿De… forma permanente?</p><p>—Bueno, no pretenderás que lo hagamos a ratos.</p><p>La primera puñalada, directa al estómago.</p><p>«¿Y qué pasa conmigo?» quiero preguntar, pero sé que oír la respuesta me destrozará, así que me muerdo el labio inferior y aprieto los puños debajo de la mesa hasta que los nudillos se me quedan sin sangre.</p><p>—¿Y qué pasa con los niños? —pregunto a cambio.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —La expresión de Laura cambia de la felicidad al hastío más absoluto en cuanto entiende por dónde van los tiros—. Los has visto, ¿qué? ¿Cinco veces en dos años? Sara ni siquiera entiende muy bien quién eres.</p><p>Y ahí va, la segunda puñalada, directa al corazón.</p><p>Sé que no hay forma de que esto acabe bien, que la única herida al final de la conversación seré yo, pero no puedo parar. No puedo callar.</p><p>—¿Y eso es culpa mía?</p><p>—No empieces otra vez —Laura entorna los ojos, llevándose la taza a los labios con un ademán de completa indiferencia—. Joaquín nunca te ha prohibido nada.</p><p>—No necesita prohibírmelo.</p><p>—¡Oh, claro! Es malísimo, ¿verdad? ¡Un verdadero monstruo! Por eso te pagó la matrícula en una de las universidades privadas más prestigiosas del país y costeó todos los gastos de tu día a día durante año y medio. ¿Cómo pudo hacerte algo tan horrible?</p><p>—¡Por dios, Laura! ¿Puedes, por una vez, pensar en algo más que en el dinero? ¡Nunca quise estudiar Economía y nunca quise irme a vivir a Madrid! ¡Sólo lo hice porque era lo que vosotros queríais!</p><p>—No te importó mucho lo que nosotros queríamos cuando lo dejaste todo tirado. ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque ese chico te dejó?</p><p>La mandíbula está a punto de desencajárseme. No me puedo creer que haya dicho eso. Me llevo una mano a la cara y suelto una carcajada cargada de amargura.</p><p>—Siento fastidiarte la cronología, pero Rubén me dejó un par de años antes. No es como si tuvieras que saberlo, sólo estuvimos juntos media vida… Pero, ¡eh!, al menos eso no me lo habías echado en cara nunca. Felicidades por la innovación.</p><p>Laura se reclina sobre la mesa y me fulmina con la mirada.</p><p>—No uses ese tono conmigo.</p><p>No puedo evitar agachar la cabeza como esa niña avergonzada que hace que me sienta. La rabia me hace temblar por dentro; rabia por lo frustrante que es hablar con ella; rabia por lo pequeña y patética que me siento siempre a su lado.</p><p>—Te lo he explicado de todas las formas que sé —musito con un hilo de voz—: lo dejé porque me estaba destrozando, porque estar allí me hacía profundamente infeliz. ¿De verdad es tan difícil de entender?</p><p>—¡Oh, por favor, deja el melodrama! —exclama con teatralidad, gesticulando con los brazos—. No te pega nada. —Antes de que pueda abrir la boca para contestar, ella continúa con su discurso, uno que tiene más que ensayado—: Todos hacemos cosas que no nos gustan, Alba. Es parte de lo que significa hacerse adulto. ¡Bienvenida al mundo real! ¡Madura! Algún día tendrás que echarle narices y admitir que te dimos la oportunidad de hacer algo importante con tu vida, pero tú preferiste volver aquí para seguir jugando a hacer gimnasia.</p><p>—Ciencias de la Actividad Física y el Deporte —corrijo con desgana, sin fuerzas, sabiendo de antemano que no servirá de nada.</p><p>—"Ciencias" —repite ella con sorna y una risita atragantada—. Claro. ¿Y qué harás después, eh? ¿Lo has pensado siquiera? —No me deja tiempo para contestar; ella ya tiene la respuesta—. Te pasarás la vida embutida en unas mallas oliendo el sudor de otros en algún gimnasio. O peor: acabarás en un colegio de barrio, limpiándole los mocos a un montón de críos que ni siquiera son tuyos.</p><p>—Son algunas de las opciones, sí, si tengo suerte en las oposiciones.</p><p>Laura me mira con auténtico disgusto.</p><p>—Podrías haber sido más, Alba, ¡mucho más! Si lo hubieras intentado, si te hubieras esforzado… ¡podrías haber sido brillante! Pero siempre has preferido conformarte. Y eso es lo que sigues haciendo ahora: conformarte. Tiraste la toalla con la natación, ni siquiera lo intentaste en Madrid y ahora te escondes en…</p><p>—¿¡Que yo <em>qué</em>!? —Estoy a punto de saltar de la silla de pura indignación—. ¿Cómo te atreves…? ¡Sabes muy bien por qué tuve que dejar la natación! No, no «por qué» —me corrijo, furiosa—: ¡por «quién»!</p><p>—¡Por el amor de Dios, Alba! ¡Deja de culpar a Joaquín de todos tus errores!</p><p>—¿Por qué? ¡Tú me culpas a mí de todos los tuyos!</p><p>Un silencio tenso se extiende a nuestro alrededor. Tengo la impresión de que toda la cafetería contiene el aliento y no podría importarme menos. A Laura, sin embargo, el silencio la turba. Se coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja, incómoda, intentando transmitirle a los ojos curiosos que nos observan que todo va bien.</p><p>—Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti —murmura—. Eres su viva imagen.</p><p>La última puñalada se estrella contra un muro de roca. Oh, no. Por ahí sí que no.</p><p>—No te atrevas a hablar de papá —siseo con una ira helada tan intensa que hasta Laura se asusta. Veo como carraspea, consciente de su propia reacción, intentando recuperar la compostura que jamás admitirá haber perdido.</p><p>—Eres increíble. —Sonríe y sé que sigue actuando de cara a la galería—. Después de todo este tiempo aún sigues prefiriéndolo a él.</p><p>—¡Yo no preferí nada, mamá! Ni siquiera me ofreciste la posibilidad de elegir cuando te marchaste y nos dejaste a los dos. —Laura es incapaz de sostenerme la mirada y el gesto, aunque involuntario, me envalentona—. Dime una cosa: ¿te habrías acordado de que tienes una hija a la que le hubiera gustado saber todo esto un poco antes si no te hubieras encontrado cosas mías al empezar la mudanza? —Su expresión es más elocuente de lo que esperaba. No, por supuesto que no—. ¿Por eso me llamaste al trabajo y no al móvil? ¿Para que no te lo cogiera y pudieras marcharte sin dramas y con la conciencia tranquila por haberlo intentado?</p><p>Laura se levanta de golpe, empujando la silla hacia atrás con las pantorrillas.</p><p>—No debería haberme molestado. Siempre ha sido imposible hablar contigo.</p><p>Sonrío con todo el cinismo del que soy capaz y me cruzo de brazos.</p><p>—Magnífica respuesta.</p><p>—Mándame un <em>e-mail</em> con tu dirección —dice dejando un billete de cincuenta euros sobre la mesa y recogiendo su bolso—. Te enviaré tus cosas esta misma semana.</p><p>—No las quiero —respondo con desinterés—. Tíralas a la basura o préndeles fuego; lo que te haga más feliz.</p><p>Laura se inclina hacia delante y apoya una mano sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Eso es lo que intento, Alba: ser feliz. Intenta alegrarte por mí, si es que eres capaz.</p><p>No la miro mientras recoge el resto de sus cosas. Miro fuera, al otro lado del cristal, hacia los jardines y las flores, consciente de que el sonido de sus tacones sobre el suelo de madera es lo último que me quedará de ella cuando se vaya.</p><p>—¿Aún tocas la guitarra?</p><p>La pregunta llega cuando ya no esperaba volver a oír su voz. Tal vez por eso me pilla tan a contrapié. Levanto la mirada, ensimismada, y la veo aún en la puerta, los ojos ocultos tras las gafas de sol.</p><p>—No tengo mucho tiempo libre.</p><p>No lo digo a propósito, pero sé que le hace daño. Probablemente más que cualquier otra cosa que haya podido decirle. Que lo único que alguna vez compartimos sea algo opcional en mi vida, un extra para cuando me sobra tiempo. Veo cómo aprieta los labios en esa línea tensa de desaprobación. Puedo anticipar el sermón que burbujea en su garganta, ese comentario cínico y afilado que nunca, jamás, puede contener, pero sea lo que sea lo que tiene en mente, no lo dice. Abre la puerta del local y desaparece en la calle.</p><p>Su silencio deja un vacío que es peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haberme dicho, probablemente porque es el último. Contengo las ganas de echarme a llorar mirando fijamente la costra de espuma reseca en los bordes de la taza de café. Una carrera deportiva a medias, una educación a medias, un trabajo a medias, una vida a medias. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para intentar completar las vidas de otros? ¿Otros que no me quieren en sus vidas?</p><p>Salgo a la calle poco después con la garganta seca y ardiendo. La luz del sol que se refleja en las cristaleras de los edificios me deslumbra y me marea. No puedo conducir así. No puedo… Me pongo los auriculares con dedos temblorosos. La canción estalla en mis oídos, justo en el punto donde la había dejado.</p><p>
  <em>The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama;</em>
  <br/>
  <em>but not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours.</em>
</p><p>Tomo una gran bocanada de aire entrecortado. Noto la presión creciente en el pecho, indolora pero punzante, y estrujo la tela de la sudadera como si eso fuera a hacerme sentir mejor.</p><p>
  <em>«No debería haber pedido café».</em>
</p><p>Vuelvo a tomar aire y empiezo a trotar. Sé que debería estirar primero, pero también sé que si intento una sentadilla ahora mismo me caeré al suelo y no seré capaz de volver a levantarme. El trote se convierte pronto en una carrera acelerada y, un par de minutos después, en un <em>sprint</em> que pilla por sorpresa a todos los que pasean por los Cantones. Pero no tengo intención de parar. No hasta que la presión que siento en el pecho se diluya. No hasta que se me salgan los pulmones por la boca. No hasta que me olvide hasta de cómo me llamo.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>12 minutos antes de la crecida del Sonorona</strong>
</p><p>El ambiente está lleno de chapoteos y silbatos, de instrucciones gritadas a los nadadores de las otras calles y del ruido blanco que escupen los altavoces estropeados. Yo no oigo nada. Hace rato que estoy en mi universo particular. Nadie más que yo existe aquí. Nadie me molesta. La piscina es toda mía.</p><p>Podría haber ganado los Europeos. Podría haber participado en los Mundiales. Podría haber llegado a los Juegos Olímpicos. Ahora ya no tengo ni la velocidad ni la plasticidad de entonces, pero sobre todo lo que ya no tengo son dieciséis años. Todo un futuro por escribir, todas las decisiones importantes aún por tomar… ¡Todo podría haber sido tan diferente sabiendo lo que sé ahora, una década después! Y aún así no dejo de preguntarme si en realidad eso habría cambiado algo. Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver atrás, ¿renunciaría a todas las cosas buenas para ahorrarme las malas? ¿O volvería a soportar todo lo malo para poder volver a vivir lo bueno?</p><p>Una turbulencia en el agua altera mi ritmo y me devuelve al presente. Intento por enésima vez expulsar de mi mente todo lo inútil para centrarme en la cadencia de las brazadas, en la respiración, en mantener la sincronización entrenada de todo mi cuerpo, pero mi cabeza es un caos particularmente endiablado a veces y ni siquiera aquí, en mi elemento, soy capaz de dominarlo. Hoy no.</p><p>En el fondo debería sentirme aliviada. Hace mucho que no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, pero Laura siempre ha sido la excepción que confirma la regla. Mi <em>kryptonita</em>, como le gusta decir a Eva. ¿Que se vaya no es, en cierto modo, una liberación? Laura ha hecho por mí lo que nunca habría sido capaz de hacer yo.</p><p>El agua vuelve a sacudirse con fuerza a mi alrededor. Vale, ¿quién es el cretino que está haciendo el imbécil? ¿O es que todo el mundo ha decidido tirarse en bomba a la vez? Me abrazo a la corchera y busco al responsable mientras recupero el aliento, pero no veo nada fuera de lugar. El corazón me late con fuerza en el pecho. Empiezo a estar realmente cansada. He venido corriendo, después de todo, casi diez kilómetros desde los Cantones hasta Bastiagueiro, y ya he perdido la cuenta de los largos que he completado desde que llegué. Tal vez debería tomármelo con un poco de calma…</p><p>Termino el largo de espaldas, cambiando el ritmo intenso al que estoy acostumbrada por un oscilar más relajado. Cuando llego al final de la calle hago una pausa y me quedo flotando, mirando el panelado del techo y fijándome, tal vez por primera vez, en lo viejo que parece. El corazón sigue golpeándome las costillas con demasiada fuerza.</p><p>
  <em>«Joder, Alba, va a darte un infarto… ¡Relájate!».</em>
</p><p>Cierro los ojos y me impulso hacia abajo, soltando el aire despacio para hundirme suavemente en el agua. Me dejo estar a medio camino de todo —mi medio natural— y durante un instante, un largo instante, todo está bien.</p><p>Entonces una corriente de agua me empuja por el costado. Antes de que pueda recomponerme vuelve a empujarme, esta vez por la espalda. ¿Pero qué coño…? Consigo apoyar los pies en el fondo e impulsarme hacia la superficie, pero la turbulencia me envuelve y pierdo la orientación por completo. No veo nada más que burbujas y espuma.</p><p>La temperatura del agua desciende de golpe. ¡Dios, está helada! Consigo alcanzar la superficie y tomo una bocanada desesperada de aire. Duele. Duele muchísimo. Todo a mi alrededor es espuma y ruido y vuelvo a acabar bajo el agua, zarandeada en un millón de direcciones distintas. Doy tantas vueltas sobre mí misma que pierdo cualquier noción de lo que es arriba o abajo. Me golpeo la cadera contra algo sólido —¿el fondo? ¿la pared?— y todo el aire se me escapa en otro montón de burbujas. Braceo, pataleo y llamo a gritos a ese instinto visceral que se supone que debe venir a rescatarme, pero no viene. Tal vez no lo tengo. Tal vez está de vacaciones. Tal vez se ha ido a Oriente Medio.</p><p>Lo último que pienso antes de desmayarme es que qué vergüenza morir así, ahogada en una piscina municipal, y que mejor hubiera sido caerse de un quinto o algo.</p><p>Pero no me ahogo. No todavía. El aire vuelve a mí de repente, dulce y amargo a la vez, como cualquier deseo cumplido. Toso, trago agua, la escupo y vuelvo a toser antes de poder empezar a respirar como es debido. No hay ritmo ni cadencia, sólo hambre. La corriente sigue arrastrándome, pero mantener la cabeza por encima de la superficie ya no resulta tan imposible. Si no tuviera otras cosas de las que preocuparme me preguntaría por qué el curso de agua parece no acabarse, por qué hay tanto verde a ambos lados y por qué parece que está anocheciendo cuando se supone que es mediodía. Muevo las manos delante de mí como un perro histérico para intentar llegar a la ribera —¿¡por qué demonios hay una ribera!?— y, de alguna forma, lo consigo.</p><p>Me arrastro entre los guijarros y la tierra arenosa de la orilla boqueando y escupiendo bilis. Me duelen los pulmones como si me los hubieran llenado de brasas encendidas que se vuelven incandescentes con cada bocanada de aire. Me arranco las gafas de natación de la cabeza y trato de enfocar mis propias manos, pero la vista se me nubla. El oxígeno no es suficiente, no me llega; las brasas de mis pulmones lo consumen antes de que pueda asimilarlo.</p><p>Gimo y me dejo caer sobre un costado, sollozando. Todo da vueltas a mi alrededor, inconsistente, desenfocado. Mis pensamientos van dando saltos sobre la línea que separa la consciencia de la inconsciencia y no hay nada coherente a lo que pueda aferrarme; ni una pregunta, ni una consideración, ni una mísera idea. Intento incorporarme, pero al hacerlo una oscuridad pixelada empieza a adueñarse de mi campo de visión, avanzando desde los bordes como un vertido de petróleo.</p><p>Lo último que veo antes de que todo se vuelva negro son —¡qué curioso!— las patas blancas de un caballo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>* Sigo escondida debajo de la mesa, pero os tiro el enlace de <a href="https://www.pinterest.es/FaresARatos/the-10th-walker/">Pinterest</a> *</em>
</p><p>Lista de reproducción:<br/>
~ <em><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tmd-ClpJxA">Look what you made me do</a> — Taylor Swift</em></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>